


.rule number one

by AkaToMidori



Series: Your Shield, Your Weakness [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Genderswap, Genderswitched Aiba, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Rule number one of the bodyguard handbook was: do not fall in love.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Your Shield, Your Weakness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	.rule number one

**Author's Note:**

> _Dec 25_  
>  Prompt: “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”
> 
> Warning: genderswitched Aiba

Rule number one of the bodyguard handbook was: do not fall in love. But Sho had screwed up big time. 

Not that it was his fault. 

Well, maybe it was a bit his fault because he could have told his boss straight away that the reason he knew Aiba Masami’s name already wasn’t just because she was Japan’s number one actress, but because Sho had, in fact, met her already years ago, on his first day of his second year of high school.

He was going back to class after lunch, when he had distractedly bumped into her and made her bag spill all of its content on the ground. Sho could never forget how Masami smiled at him when he excused himself profusely, and the way she giggled when their hands reached out for the same thing. At that time, Masami was already on the verge of becoming widely known in Japan, but Sho’s head was constantly buried in books, so he hadn’t known who she was at first. When he had found out, though, his shyness got the best of him and he found himself unable to approach her any more. It was probably childish of Sho to still hold on to his first love like that, but he had never been able to forget her. 

So when his boss had called him up that morning of six months ago to tell him that renowned actress Aiba Masami had been receiving a concerning number of threats from a stalker and that he was assigned to be her bodyguard, Sho had felt his heart explode. 

He thought he could handle it. He thought that being in close contact with Aiba would make him realize that she was just a fantasy, and that he would eventually fall out of love with her. But now, six months later, he had to admit that not only had he been wrong, but he was most certainly, unequivocally, more in love now than ever. Which is why he could never, ever let anyone hurt her, now or ever. 

He heard the click before he even saw the figure standing in front of him. He quickly grabbed Aiba and pushed her behind him with his left hand as his right hand went for his gun. 

“Drop it,” he said calmly to the man who had just appeared in front of him, his gun completely still and aiming for his heart. 

The man’s gun had its security off – that was the click he had heard, no doubt – but the hand that was holding it was trembling, and if Sho played his cards right, he could get him to drop it without anyone getting hurt. 

“Sho-chan,” Aiba murmured behind him. She grabbed his suit and pulled, trying to get him to back away to safety. 

“Call the police,” Sho whispered to her, his eyes fixed on the man, never letting him out of his sight. 

The man, probably sensing what was about to happen, grabbed his gun with both hands to steady himself. “You will both be dead before long.” 

“You don’t need to do this,” Sho said, calmly. “Drop your gun, and no one will get hurt.” 

“No!” the man yelled. “If I can’t have her, no one will.” 

“Aiba-san!” 

Sho could only push Aiba away as far as he could before the first shot echoed in the air. His fist then tightened on the handle of his gun as he fired it and shot the other man in the chest. 

“Sho!” 

Sho heard Aiba’s cry loudly in his ears as he felt his own body drop to the ground. He scrunched his eyes and moaned painfully, his hands pressing as hard as he could on his left side. A moment later, he realized that one of Aiba’s hands had covered his to help him push on the wound, the other caressing his hair. 

“You’re safe now,” she whispered. He opened his eyes to look at her. Her hands were trembling a bit and she was paler than ever, but her voice was calm and soothing. “I’ve got you.” 

Sho chuckled weakly. “T—that’s supposed to be my line...” 

She was so close, closer than ever. If only he wished to, he could kiss her. He could finally know if her lips tasted as sweet as he always imagined. 

But he was feeling so tired, so he closed his eyes, satisfied enough that the last thing he heard before everything went dark was Aiba calling his name.


End file.
